


Secrets

by Fledhyris



Series: Introspectives [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Double Drabble, Hell revelations, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, POV Dean Winchester, POV Sam Winchester, Rough Sex, Sam's motivation for drinking demon blood, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22135312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fledhyris/pseuds/Fledhyris
Summary: Both brothers carry powerful secrets that help to define and motivate their behaviour.Originally posted to LJ during season 4 in 2009 as two separate double-drabbles. Chapter 1 was a birthday gift for a friend; you can have them both now! x
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Introspectives [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1444000
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	1. Absolution

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MistressKat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/gifts).



Dean clutches Sam's arms, his hips, the collar of his shirt; holding him tight as they grind and pant, groaning into each other's furious kisses. Hard and fast and desperate is how Dean wants it, and he lies on his back because that way, he can see his brother's face, catch every nuance of Sam's pleasure as he climbs, soars, plummets through the whirlwind of orgasm. 

He needs this; needs to feel Sam taking him, pounding into his body and wringing out the ecstasy. It is like a mantra for him; take me Sam, use me, hurt me (though, after the first couple of times, the pleasure is greater than the pain). The need shines in his eyes and sings in the gasps of his breath and it drives Sam on, intoxicating as liquor.

Sam accepts it, puzzled but entranced, too shyly delighted at getting what he's always wanted to jinx it with questions. And Dean will never reveal why he must give himself so completely, offering up his body time after time for the punishing absolution of sex. He stares into Sam's adoring, lust-drenched eyes, and remembers his brother's face staring back from every soul he tortured in Hell.


	2. Tainted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on LJ as 'Sam's Secret'.

Sam keeps secrets from Dean; always has. But there is one big secret he will never tell, because it would destroy Dean.

Sam was in Hell too.

Not for long; just the few days it took Dean to get to the crossroads and make his deal. Long enough for Sam to have a better idea of what his brother went through for him than Dean realises.

It’s the demon taint in him. Heaven wouldn’t have him when he died, even though, back then, he’d been trying his hardest to be good, to do right, to ignore the dark promptings of his blood.

So his need for revenge runs deep. He knows what they did to Dean down there for forty subjective years, knows what they would have done to him if Dean hadn’t snatched him from their grasp; knows what they must have done to Dad.

He also knows he’s never getting into Heaven. So giving in to the impulses of his demonic power, garnering the strength to pay them all back, doesn’t seem so stupid.

He’ll suffer in Hell eventually, he knows it; he just wants to take out as many of them as he can before he goes.


End file.
